The Trip to China
by fozrulz
Summary: AU:  Ellie story.  Second in the Trail Series  WARNING:  May have a spanking scene or mention of one.


THE TRIP TO CHINA

Joe, Ellie and Clay are still on the trial. They're on day two. The three have been swapping stories of the past as they settle in for the evening.

They had ridden all day. The group had to make frequent stops because Joe's behind was still smarting from his run in with the cactus. The had stopped for the evening. Clay had snared a couple of rabbits and Ellie was making a stew with it. Clay had set up a tent of sorts so he could put some salve on Joe's very sore behind.

"Heh, watch will ya with that stuff," grouched Joe. "It stings!"

Clay chuckled. "Sorry little brother, if I bring you home with a blistered behind, Pa's going to blister mine. Now hold still. I'm almost done."

Joe just growled.

Clay looked at his little brother, "You know Joe, you'd be more comfortable in a night shirt and your drawers instead of having your pants on."

"I ain't wearing no night shirt on the trail." sneered Joe.

Joe eyed his brother, "Don't sass me, Joe." he warned. "Because I will bring you home with a blistered behind, only I'm going to be the one doing the blistering."

"Come on Clay," whined Joe. "It's bad enough like this, I don't want to be caught on the trail with no pants on."

"Joe, no one is going to see you. We are still on Ponderosa land. Come on boy, it will heal faster if you let the air get to it."

"Clay…."

"I mean it Joe, mind me now." said Clay as he dug a night shirt out of Joe's saddle bags.

Joe grumbled as he put the night shirt on. "You sure are bossy, you take after your grandfather, pa and Adam."

Clay just grinned, "Yep and you better just be saying 'Yes sir' boy, if you know what's good for you." he said as he took a swing a Joe's rump.

Joe stepped away just in time. "Heh Sissy, is supper almost ready."

"Yeah, coming up." she said as she turned to look at him. She started to giggle. "Joe, what the heck are you wearing?" she snarfed.

"I made him put a night shirt on so the air can get to his sore behind and you'll leave him be unless you want your behind to be just as sore." Clay said as he was taking the tent down.

Ellie held up her hands in the universal peace offering sign. "Sorry, Joe. Here, want some rabbit stew?" she asked as she handed him a plate.

Joe sat down gingerly on his bed roll. He had folded the bedroll up a few times to make a cushion. He took the plate and gave his sister a disgusted look. He took a bite of the stew. "Heh, this is pretty good," he said complimenting Ellie.

"Thanks," she said smugly. "Hop Sing's been teaching me to cook to get ready for the trip." She handed Clay some stew.

"Want some stew, big brother?" she asked.

Clay gratefully accepted the plate. He hesitantly took a bite. "Heh, this is pretty good. Almost as good as Hop Sing's stew, Ellie."

"See," she said, "Aren't you glad I came along. No telling what the two of you would have eaten if I hadn't come along."

Clay grinned at Ellie, "Don't be getting to big for your britches, missy."

Ellie just laughed. "Heh, Joe why don't we tell Clay about our trip to China?"

Joe groaned, "Aww come on Sissy, why did you have to bring that up." said Joe turning red in the face.

"Pa, took you to China?" asked Clay.

"No, not exactly." Ellie smirked.

"What?" asked Clay.

"Aww, come on Joe, please?" Ellie begged.

"Oh ok," relented Joe.

"Ok, Clay, now you gotta remember, this is mostly from what Joe and everyone else told me." said Ellie.

"Oh hush," said Joe, "I'll tell it."

"Go right ahead," said Ellie. "I'll clean up the dishes, while you start to tell…."

"Well see here," said Joe, "I was 8 and Ellie was 3.…"

It was the spring that Joe was 8 and Ellie was 3.…..

Pa came around the side of the house, Joe was digging a hole and Ellie was sitting next to him watching. "Watcha doing, Little Joe?" asked his father.

"Digging a hole." said Joe.

"I see that," said Pa. "Why are you digging a hole?"

"To get to China." said Joe.

"What?" asked Pa.

"To get to China, Pa. Then Hop Sing could take me to see China." said Joe leaning on the little shovel.

"Oh," said Pa shaking his head. "Joe, why do you think you can dig a hole to China?"

Joe looked at his Pa as if he were the dumbest thing on earth, "Cuz everyone says that if you dig a hole far enough, you can get to China."

"Oh, well son, you can't believe everything you hear. Besides you'd have to dig an awful big hole. It might take you years." said Pa kneeling down next to his son.

Joe looked so disappointed. "Really, Pa?"

"I'm afraid so, baby. I'd rather you not dig holes around the ranch. Someone may step in the hole and break a leg or one of the horses may step in it and break a leg." said Pa putting a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Oh," said Joe.

"You fill that hole up, son." said Pa shaking his head in amazement.

"Yes, Pa." said Joe as he started filling up the hole. He turned to his sister, "Want to help me?'

"'kay, Bubby." she said standing up.

"Just start throwing dirt in the hole." he said.

So Ellie did, she starting throwing dirt in the hole. When they were done, they headed back toward the house. Adam caught them right before they were going to enter the house. They were filthy, covered with dirt from head to toe. "What in the world, were you two doing?" he asked stepping in front of them.

"Digging hole to China," said Ellie proudly.

"Hmm," said Adam, wondering what that was all about. "Well, you too just dig yourselves to the bath house. I'll be in there in a minute to help you clean up."

"I don't need no bath." grouched Joe.

"Me neither." said Ellie following Joe's lead.

"You are both dirty and you know Hop Sing's going to be madder than a hornet if you come in the house like that." said Adam, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Nuh uh," said Joe, "I ain't that dirty."

"Me neither." piped in Ellie.

Adam looked at the two little dirt caked monsters in front of him.

"We're 'splorers going to China." said Ellie.

"Well, I'm your big brother and I'm going to give you a spanking if you don't go get in the bath house." said Adam seriously.

Ellie looked at Joe. Joe took Ellie's hand. "Come on Sissy," he sighed as he dragged her toward the bath house.

Adam laughed to himself as he headed in to tell Hop Sing he needed hot water to bathe Joe and Ellie. When Adam entered the bath house, Joe was helping Ellie get undressed and into the empty tub. Adam came behind him and lifted his naked little sister into the tub. "You sit right there. Hop Sing is going to come help you." he said. Hop Sing came bustling in with water.

"Come on Joe, your turn," said Adam motioning Joe to him.

"Aww, Adam I can take a bath by myself." said Joe as Adam was taking off Joe's shirt.

"Yeah, I know you can. Only you don't get so clean when you take a bath by yourself and you are one dirty little boy." Adam said as he finished stripping Joe. Joe giggled as Adam lifted up his naked little brother and set him in the other tub. "You sit there until I get the water." Adam cautioned as he headed to the stove.

"Aww..come on Adam," whined Joe as he stood up in the tub. Joe and Ellie had been digging all morning. He was sorely tired and resisted taking naps. Every so often, Pa or Adam would insist that he take a nap before he got too ornery. This was definitely going to be one of those times.

Adam turned toward Joe, "Joseph, sit down and if you get out of that tub before I tell you….."

Joe sat down immediately. Adam spanked hard as Pa. Adam eventually returned with the water and began the arduous task of trying to give one tired little boy a bath. Adam looked over at Hop Sing and he had already bathed a very tired Ellie. Hop Sing had taken her out of the tub.

"Misa Adam, I take baby for a nap now." he said as he wrapped her in a towel.

Adam heard a plaintive request, "Not sleepy, no nap." from his sister.

Adam chuckled as he heard, "No, no, you be a good girl for Hop Sing and you have nice cookie when you wake up."

Adam looked down at his charge, Joe had almost fallen asleep in the bath tub. He stood Joe up. "Come on buddy," he said softly, "you need to take a nap."

"I'm too big for naps," whined Joe.

"Um hmm," said Adam as he dried Joe off and wrapped him in a towel. Adam swooped Joe up in his arms, Joe was almost asleep before Adam reached the bottom of the stairs. Adam carried him upstairs, slipped some drawers on him and rubbed his back until he fell asleep. It took him less than 5 minutes. Adam smiled at the sleeping form of his little brother, he was dead to the world. He guessed digging a hole to China was tiring work.

Adam met his father on the stairs.

"Have you seen Joe and Ellie?" asked Pa.

"Just put them both down for a nap." said Adam.

"Oh thank you son, I was going to do that once they cleaned up."

"You knew what they were doing?" asked Adam.

"Yes, someone told Joe that if you dig a big enough hole you would reach China and he wanted Hop Sing to take him to China. I put a stop to it and had him fill in the hole." chuckled Pa.

Adam shook his head, "Kids. I'm going up to the mines, Pa. I want to check the Silver Dollar."

"Ok, son, be careful," said Pa.

"Yes sir. See you later." said Adam.

Just then Hoss came in. "Heh Pa, did ya see that hole next to the barn. Looks mighty strange."

"Yes son, your brother and sister were digging a hole to China."

"What?" asked Hoss looking very perplexed.

"I'll tell you as we ride over to the south pasture. I want to check the new calves out. Come on."

"Sure Pa," said Hoss as he turned and headed out the door.

Joe woke up about an hour later. He was really hungry. He got himself dressed and headed to the kitchen to find Hop Sing. He walked into the kitchen and found Hop Sing. "Hop Sing, I'm hungry. Can I have lunch?" asked Joe.

"No, no too early for lunch." said Hop Sing.

"But, I'm hungry." whined Joe.

"Ok, ok one cookie. You sit here and eat cookie and drink milk, be a good boy." said Hop Sing.

Joe sat happily munching his cookie. He was thinking about how they were going to get to China. He just had to figure out a way. He promised all the guys at school that he would bring dynamite to school on Monday, so they could blast a hole in the playground, a hole big enough to go to China. He wondered where he was going to get dynamite. He remembered that his Pa kept dynamite stored for the mines. He wondered where that stuff was kept. Before he knew it, he heard the door open and he saw Pa and Hoss come in.

"Heh Joe," said Pa picking up Joe and giving him a kiss.

"Aww Pa, I'm too old for that." said Joe disgustedly.

"You're never going to be too old." said Pa smiling.

"Lunch time." said Hop Sing coming out into the great room.

"Ellie still taking a nap?" asked Pa.

"Yes, baby still sleeping." said Hop Sing.

"Want me to go get her, Pa?" asked Hoss.

"Yes son, thank you." said Pa still holding Joe on his hip. "Let's get you washed up young man."

Hoss climbed the stairs to his sister's room. He opened the door, she was sound asleep. He walked over to the bed and starting rubbing her back. "Ellie, Ellie time to wake up."

Ellie yawned and stretched. Hoss knew he better take her to the bathroom before long. He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. As he carried her back to get her dressed, she asked him, "Hossy, want to go to China?"

Hoss grinned. "No princess, how about lunch instead?"

"Ok," she yawned, sticking her arms up in the air, so Hoss could slide her dress on. He finished dressing her and she lifted her arms to him so he would pick her up. "Horsey ride?" she asked.

Hoss laughed, "Sure princess, come on." he said as he knelt down for her to climb on his back. Hoss carried her down the stairs and deposited her in the high chair. Pa had taken the tray off and just used the high chair pushed against the table. Ellie was mighty tiny. She could still fit in the high chair and she had a better view of the table.

The rest of the day Joe and Ellie played around the house under the watchful eye of Hop Sing. While Ellie played, Joe kept thinking of how they were going to get to China. He needed that dynamite. He figured he'd have to ask Hoss about the dynamite after supper. Before Joe knew it the day had passed and it was almost time to go to bed.

Pa looked over as the clock struck 7, "Come on Joe, Ellie, bed time." he said closing his book.

Pa started to get out of his chair to get Ellie, when Ellie looked up at him, "Want Hossy." she said petulantly.

Hoss grinned. He loved when she just wanted him or when Joe just wanted him. He was only 14, but he was already 6 foot tall and as big as a man. He felt like such a big man when the youngins wanted him. Pa started to protest. Hoss stood up quickly. "It's alright Pa, I'll get her." He said as he walked over to her. Hoss picked up Ellie and she threw her arms around his neck and nestled into his chest.

"Come on Joe," said Hoss holding his hand out for Joe, "I'll tuck you in."

"Ok," said Joe.

As they were walking up the stairs, Hoss looked at Joe, "Go on and get ready and I'll be in there in a minute." he said as he headed down the hall with Ellie in his arms.

This is perfect thought Joe, "I need to ask Hoss where to find the dynamite."

Before he knew it, Hoss had put Ellie to bed and was headed to Joe's room. He opened up the door and Joe was sitting on his bed in his nightshirt. "Brush your teeth?" Hoss asked.

Joe nodded his head, "You sure sound a lot like Adam and Pa." said Joe.

Hoss chuckled. He went to turn down the bed and patted the bed for Joe to get in.

"Heh, Hoss?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to get a stick of dynamite." said Joe, "Do you know where Pa keeps that stuff?"

Hoss about choked. "Dynamite?" he sputtered, "What in the heck do you need that for?"

"To go to China." said Joe.

"What?" asked Hoss.

"You know, to blast a hole to dig to China."

"Joe, where are you gonna blast a hole?"

"At the playground at school. I promised the guys I would bring a stick of dynamite so we could blast a hole to China. You know, being we has a mine and do blasting and such."

"Joe, you cain't bring no stick of dynamite to school. You cain't be blasting no hole in the playground." said Hoss running his hand through his hair. Jeez, where did his little brother get such an idea.

"Why not, it's just one stick." said Joe pouting.

"Listen Little Joe, dynamite is dangerous stuff. Especially if you don't know what you're doing with it. Someone could get hurt. You might blow up the school with everyone in it. 'Sides Pa'd give you one heck of a whipping iffin he even caught you with a stick of dynamite."

"But Hoss, I promised the fellas at school." whined Joe.

"Looky here Joe, I said 'no' and I mean it. You tell the fellas at school that you don't know where it's at and you need to find another way to China." Hoss said exasperated.

Joe looked sorely disappointed. The guys are sure going to be mad at me he thought. "But Hoss….."

"But nothing or Pa'll be tending yours. Lay down and go to sleep." Hoss said as he tucked the covers in around his brother. He ruffled Joe's hair, "See you in the morning little brother."

"Ok, night Hoss." said Joe. Joe lay awake in bed trying to think of another way to get to China.

Hoss shook his head as he closed the door to Joe's room. "Dynamite!", what is Joe going to think of next. He ambled down the stairs back into the great room.

"How'd it go son? Ellie sure was clinging to you today." said Pa.

"Yeah Pa, she sure gets that way sometimes, don't she?" he smiled.

Pa laughed, "Yes she sure does." Pa looked at his middle son, he looked like he still had something on his mind. "Son, something on your mind?Pa asked.

Hoss didn't immediately respond. "Sir?"

"I asked you if you had something on your mind, son?" asked Pa again, his concern mounting.

"Well Pa, Joe asked me for a stick of dynamite."

"HE WHAT!" bellowed Pa.

"Calm down Pa, you're gonna wake up Ellie." Hoss said hastily.

"What in heaven's name did he want with a piece of dynamite." growled Pa.

"He wanted it, so he could blast a hole in the playground to go to China. He told the kids at school that he would bring it because we have mines and use dynamite for blasting and such."

"Oh for heavens sake." said Pa shaking his head.

"Oh Pa, you know Joe, he'll forget about it by Monday." Hoss promised.

Pa just shook his head, "That boy," he said.

The next morning the family was sitting around the breakfast table before church. As Pa picked Ellie up from the high chair, he looked at Joe. "Joseph, there will be no more talk about China. Do you understand?"

Joe looked up surprised. Joe hadn't even mentioned China. "Yes, Pa."

As Pa placed Ellie on the floor, she looked at her father. "I'm a big girl Papa, I want a chair like Joe."

Pa sighed. She really wasn't big enough to reach the table in a regular chair. He would have to go up to the attic and dig out Joe's booster seat. He also didn't want to admit that she was growing up and probably was too old for the high chair. "Ok, baby, no more high chair." he conceded.

Adam had come in from hitching the team up to the buggy, so they could go to church. The family filed out the door. Each one was lost in his own thoughts. Adam had his mind on that new girl he met in town, Linda Moore, he hoped she'd be in church. Hoss was thinking about the new rifle he asked Pa for his birthday, he sure was hoping Pa was going to buy it for him. Joe was still thinking about ways to get to China. Ellie was very excited about being a big girl and sitting in a big chair and Pa was thinking about how all his babies were growing up on him.

The family arrived at church. Joe started to jump out of the buggy and run off. Pa collared him, "Just a minute, young man."

Joe stopped dead in his tracks, "Yes, Pa?"

"Where you off to?"

"Play with Michael. Please Pa?" Joe begged.

Pa checked his pocket watch, they still had a good 30 minutes before the service. "Alright, stay clean and when the church bell rings, your bottom better be sitting in the pew."

"Yes Pa." Joe agreed hastily as he ran toward Michael.

Ellie started to toddle off. Pa grabbed her and swung her in the air. "And just where do you think you're going, missy."

"Wif Joe." she said.

"No, I think you stay here with Papa." he said shaking his head.

Ellie screwed up her little face, she was headed toward a tantrum.

Pa looked at her seriously as he put her on the ground and knelt down to look at her. "Eleanor Grace, Papa said 'no'. If you throw a fit, your not going to like what's going to happen."

Ellie didn't know what to think. She was debating her options. Hoss started to pick her up. She shook her head and turned toward Adam. "Want Addy." she said stubbornly holding her arms up to him.

Pa sighed. Adam scooped her up. "Pa, I'll just carry her in to church." he said looking at his father for approval.

"Fine son, I just don't want her wandering off."

Adam held Ellie as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Papa's mean." she said sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Papa's going to spank your behind if you don't listen." Adam said patting her back. Adam carried her into church and settled in their normal pew. Soon after Hoss and Pa joined him. Joe was still off with Michael.

"Heh, Michael," said Joe.

"Heh Joe, did you get the dynamite?" Michael asked excitedly.

"Naw," said Joe sadly shaking his head. "I asked Hoss and he wouldn't tell me where it was. 'Sides he told me Pa'd give me a whipping."

"Why?" asked Michael.

Joe shrugged his shoulders, "Somethin' about folks getting hurt and blowing up the school. I don't know why one little stick of dynamite is such a big deal. Any how, we gotta find another way."

Just then the church bell rang. Joe looked alarmed. We better go Michael, Pa told me I better be sitting in the pew when the bell rang." Joe said as he jumped up and dusted off his behind.

Michael looked a little scared, "Gosh, my Pa said the same thing. Let's go."

The two little boys raced into the church and slid into their seats just as the church bell rang out for the last time. Joe looked at his Pa. Pa looked at Joe and shook his head. Joe wanted to sit between Adam and Hoss, but he knew he better sit right next to Pa and not cause any commotion.

Adam still had Ellie in his lap. She was still mad at Pa and wasn't going to sit with him. Finally, they stood for the last hymn. Pa looked at the children, "Well, come on let's go. I think we just need to get home."

The family headed for home. Ellie was still clinging to Adam. Adam looked over her head and just smiled at his Pa. Pa looked at him and smiled. Adam just shrugged his shoulders. The rest of the day was spent at home. The younger ones were outside playing, Adam and Pa were in the great room reading. Hoss was outside whittling some kind of animal. Hoss was keeping an eye on the younger two.

Pa looked up at the clock as it chimed 3:00. He figured he better go get Ellie for a nap. He was hoping Joe would take one too. He left his book and went outside. Joe and Ellie were playing catch. "Ellie," Pa called, "come in."

Ellie went to her father and put her arms up. He picked her up and carried her inside. "No nap Papa, I'm a big girl." she said.

"Um hmm," said Pa as he entered her room and laid her down on her bed. He gave her, her favorite doll and rubbed her back. She was out like a light in no time at all.

Joe didn't come in for a nap, but Pa figured since he was playing nicely with Hoss, he should just leave it be. Before he knew it, Sunday had passed and the start of the new week was at hand.

Hoss and Joe left for school on Monday morning just like usual. Joe dreaded going to school and telling his friends that he didn't have the dynamite. Hoss left Joe with his friends near the big oak tree and went to search out his own friends.

"Heh Joe," said Colin, "Did you bring the dynamite?"

"Naw," said Joe, "I couldn't find it. I asked my brother Hoss, but he said we had to find another way."

"Heh, I got me an idea." said Colin.

"What's that?" said the other boys.

"Well, I hear there's a stage coach just for the second grade and it can take you all the way to China." Colin said smugly.

"Wow," said the other boys impressed.

"Yeah, what say we meet up at midnight at school and take it to China." said Colin.

All the boys agreed that was a great idea. "Wait," one of the boys asked, "what day?"

"How 'bouts on Thursday." said Colin.

All the boys murmured "ok".

Joe watched the clock all day in school. He couldn't wait to get home to pack for China. He was going to take everything he had. No telling how long they would be in China. Finally, the school bell rang. He was so happy to be out of school. When Hoss and Joe got home from school, Joe jumped off his pony and was about to race into the house, when Hoss grabbed his arm.

"Where you going in such an all fired hurry?" asked Hoss.

"Umm, no where, just my room." said Joe looking toward the house. Hoss knew something was up, when Joe wouldn't look you directly in the eye, something wasn't right. Not only that, Joe hated being inside, he'd almost make any darn excuse to be outside.

"Well, you better finish your chores before you run off. You're gonna get in trouble if you don't." Hoss said pulling him into the barn.

Joe scowled. "But Hoss….."

"No buts Joe, come on, get your chores done." said Hoss.

Joe scowled again, but he knew that Hoss was right. He didn't want Pa getting mad at him for not doing his chores. "Ok, Hoss." he said as he wiggled out of Hoss' grip.

Joe groomed his horse and did his other chores. He looked around the barn satisfied that he had finished and headed for his room. When he got to his room, he took out his saddle bags and put them on the bed. Then he took every stitch of clothing he had and put that on the bed, too. He was staring at the bed, wondering how he was going to get all the stuff in two saddle bags. He wondered if he could use Pa's valise. That would surely fit more. As he stood there contemplating, he heard a knock at his door.

Adam opened his little brother's door and saw all his clothes spread out on the bed. He didn't know quite what to think about it. "Umm Little Joe, what are you doing?" asked Adam curiously.

"Packing," said Joe absentmindedly.

"Packing for what?"

"China." said Joe.

Adam groaned inwardly. Joe was still on the kick about going to China. "Uh, just how do you plan on getting there?"

"Well, we are going on Thursday. Colin said there was a stage just for the second graders and it goes all the way to China." said Joe.

Adam coughed as he smiled behind his hand, "You know Joe, you can't get on the stage without a grown up. You know that right?"

"Really?" asked Joe.

"Yeah," said Adam seriously, "You have to be 15 to take the stage by yourself. Which grownup is going with you?"

"Gosh Adam, I don't know. We didn't know that." said Joe chewing on his bottom lip. "Can you go?"

"No buddy, sorry I can't go. I've got to much to do around here."

"Oh," said Joe disappointedly.

"Besides Joe, don't you have a spelling test on Friday?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, yeah we have one every Friday."

"Well, you can't go and miss your test. You know how Pa is about taking tests."

"But Adam, the guys are going to be so mad. We all promised we'd go."

"I know buddy, but you gotta have an adult to go with you and you can't miss your spelling test. So, I don't think Thursday is going to work."

"Oh, I guess you're right." said Joe. He was crestfallen. What was he going to tell the fellas at school.

"You sure have an awful lot of clothes, here." remarked Adam.

"Well, we was only gonna be gone for 10 days. I thought I'd have to take everything, so I didn't have to wash. It's only for 10 days Adam, then we was coming home."

Adam smiled at his little brother, "Well buddy, I don't think it's going to work. So, you just put all those clothes away, ok?"

Joe fingered the clothes. He looked up at Adam. Those big green eyes of his were so disappointed. "I ain't in trouble, am I?" he asked.

Adam reached over and ruffled his hair, "No, you're not in trouble. Just go ahead and get this cleaned up."

Joe sighed a big sigh.

Adam grabbed him for a quick hug and kissed the top of his head. "Someday Joe, when you're a little bigger you'll get to go to China." Adam smiled at his brother and left Joe to put all his clothes away.

Joe brooded as he completed his task. When Joe arrived at school the next day he informed the guys that they wouldn't be able to take the second grade stage or go on Thursday because of the spelling test. The other boys were sorely disappointed. The rest of the week went on and Joe didn't mention China, not even once.

Pa was grateful. It seemed that Joe was finally off the China kick. Life seemed to go back to routine. Until one night later the next week, when Joe decided it was time to go to China. All the other fellas said they were going to meet at the school at midnight and they would just walk to China.

Joe pretended to be asleep when his Pa checked on him. He waited until he heard the clock strike 11:00. He quietly got out of his bed, he was already dressed and grabbed his saddle bags. He had just taken one change of clothes and his marbles. He snuck down the hall to Ellie's room. He quietly crept across the floor to her bed. He shook her slightly.

"Sissy, Sissy," he whispered, "Are you ready to go?"

Ellie opened her eyes. She started to say, "Ok.", but Joe stopped her.

"Hush, or you'll wake up Pa."

Ellie nodded.

"You got what you're taking?" he asked.

Ellie showed him her Bible and her blanket and her favorite doll. Joe nodded and put her stuff in his saddle bags. He took her by the hand and led her downstairs. He got to the front door. He looked at the top of the door. Pa had latched the top latch, he couldn't reach it. He looked at Ellie and whispered, "Kitchen door."

Ellie just nodded.

They went into the kitchen to go out the kitchen door. The top latch was latched. He dragged a kitchen chair over to the door. He unlatched the door and Ellie and Joe made their way to the barn. It was a chore, but somehow he managed to saddle Blackie. He helped Ellie get on Blackie by standing on a bale of hay. He then mounted Blackie and they headed for school. Just about the time they arrived in town, Sheriff Coffee was making his rounds.

Roy thought he saw two figures at the school house, but he wasn't sure. He walked over to the school house. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Joe and Ellie Cartwright. "Little Joe, what are you doing here?" asked Roy as he walked into the school yard.

"Going to China, Uncle Roy." said Joe.

"China?" asked Roy.

"Uh huh, all the second graders are suppose to meet here at midnight. We're gonna ride to China?"

Roy scratched his head. "Do you know how to get to China?"

"No sir. Can you show us?" asked Joe.

"No, I think you're Pa'd be might unhappy if you went to China. How about I just take you home."

"Ok." said Joe. He was very disappointed.

"Come on," said Roy as he took Blackie's lead and led him over to the stable. Roy was shaking his head. Roy headed out with the two children toward the Ponderosa. He arrived about one am. He started banging on the door.

"Ben! Ben! Ben Cartwright! It's Roy Coffee." he shouted, banging on the front door.

Pa raced down the stairs, he couldn't imagine what was going on. He opened the door to Roy Coffee standing there with his two youngest.

"Missing a couple of children?" asked Roy.

Pa just stood staring at them wide eyed.

"They was going to China." stated Roy.

Pa didn't know what to think. "Thank you Roy." said Pa staring at two very tired children. By that time Adam and Hoss had made their way down and were staring at their brother and sister. Pa ushered the children in. He still couldn't believe it. He reached for Ellie and picked her up, Adam reached for Joe and picked him up. Pa looked at Adam, "Keep him with you, I don't want him wandering off any more." Adam just nodded.

Pa settled Ellie in bed with him, while Adam was settling Joe in bed with him. The rest of the night passed peaceably with both children in bed under a watchful eye. The next morning, Pa questioned Joe.

"Joseph, just what do you think you were doing?"

"Going to China Pa. All the second grade boys were suppose to meet at midnight at school to go to China. Only I didn't know the way. I asked Uncle Roy to show us." said Joe around his pancakes.

"Oh and what did he say?"

"He said you'd get mad if I went to China, but he would just take us home. So, I just said 'ok'."

Pa looked at Joe, "Whose idea was this anyway? Was it Colin? That boy is a bad influence."

"Oh no Pa, it was mine." said Joe.

Pa just shook his head. Adam was laughing silently. Hoss just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Listen son, no more going to China. You can go someday when you grow up."

Joe sighed, "Ok, Pa."

Joe finished and looked at Clay, "And that's our story of our trip to China."

Clay just looked at Joe dumbfounded, "Oh Joe, no wonder Pa's gray."

Note: This really happened. My son was in first grade and my daughter was in pre-k. I was out of town for business, when the actual escape occurred. Everything happened like the story, except instead of the stage, they were taking the first grade airplane. Imagine my husband's surprise at 12:30 am that the police showed up at our front door with my two children, asking him if he was missing two children. The poor guy almost had a heart attack. The police found my children wandering Houston in the middle of the night by themselves. My husband put both of them in bed with him until the next morning. I was suppose to pick up the kids on my way back into town, so he had to call me the next morning and tell me the story, so I wouldn't have any surprises. My son wanted to go to China because there was a teacher at his school that was a missionary to China and she showed them pictures and talked about all the neat stuff in China. My husband became a little more bald that day.


End file.
